


Not in Kansas Anymore

by blazingstar29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Concussions, Crying, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2020, de power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Peter and Steve are lost in a forest after a mission gone wrong.It only gets better when the explosion that injured them released a gas messing with their healing factor.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Not in Kansas Anymore

The situation fucking sucked in Peter’s opinon.

For three days he had led a severely concussed Steve Roger’s through a forest. Both mutants had been bombed with some gas that completely incapaciated their healing factors. Whilst Steve didn’t seem to be shrinking, Peter definitely felt the effects on his body. His eyesight blurred and he didn’t feel as strong. Without their healing working full speed both heroes were out of action. Peter had been spraying closed a large laceration in his side every couple of hours but he was running low on fluid. 

Steve was pretty out of it. Peter didn’t know field medicine but he knew he probably should be moving around but it was two dangerous to stay put. At least his pupils had begun to go back to their normal sizes. 

“Peter,” Steve muttered leaning against a tree. “Your faster without making sure I don’t fall over my own feet, you need to go and make contact with the team.”

“I don’t usually say this to people who aren’t idiots Captain, but shut the fuck up,” Peter snapped. It was the fourth time Steve had tried to get him to do so and his answer had only been a more aggressive version of ‘no’.

Neither of them could stop moving until they got help, the enemy, whoever it was, was still there. They had a close call the second day, they were resting as Peter resealed his wound. He was by the river he had made the decision to follow, Steve was sitting against a tree a few meters back in the undergrowth. Thank the heavens Peter’s hearing was still working because when he looked up he saw a group of scouts half a mile away. He slowly shuffled back to Steve and walked a few hundred meters back away from the river.

Peter had berated himself, it was an obvious choice to follow the river. It had marks of being man made, it was a trap. Steve had tried to tell him it was okay, that he had thought it was a good idea too. 

“Peter, I’m serious. I can barely track where my own feet are-”

“Stop! Just..stop,” said Peter quietly. “Anything could happen to you, I could lose you or they could find you. And if that happens, that’s on me. I made the call back there to go after the bunker to disable weapons when it was rigged to blow, that’s why we’re here, without help, with our healing factor and strength completely fucked up.”

The college student was close to tears and skillfully avoiding the captain’s face.

“It would have blown regardless of who went in, Nat, Clint, Tony. It just so happens they wanted us, we’re the mutants. Humies are easier, we’re harder. Nobody could have tripped that it was anything but a bunker,” Steve tried to assure earnestly but he had a slightly vacant tone to his voice. 

Peter ripped a piece of fabric from his suit feeling bad for Karen’s wiring, As soon as he realised Karen and everything in the suit was down from his end he ripped the mask. There was no way he was going to risk the enemy getting a hold of the mask. 

If he and Ned had been able to hack it so could these clowns. 

With the strip of fabric he slipped back to the river and drenched it before going back to Steve. The soldier’s ear drum had burst in the explosion and a bloody serum had continued down his neck for quite some time. 

“It’ll be fine,” Peter said absently, and whether he was talking about them or Steve’s ear, well neither of the heroes knew. 

-

The gas station nearly made Peter cry. They had spent five days lost in a forest before finding a main road. The pair were filthy and covered in dirt. Peter’s suit was so dirty and so ripped that he felt confident going into the telephone box that no one would recognise him. He left Steve wedged between two dumpsters. He hotwired the powerbox and dialed one of three numbers he had memorised. 

“Who is this?” A gruff voice spat down the line.

“Mr-Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice felt small and quiet, almost like he sounded when he first met the man.

“Peter? Okay, fuck. Where are you, what signs do you see, are you okay? How’s Steve, is he with you?” Tony almost shouted for the information but his voice was dripping with concern and fear.

“Um,” to his disgust, tears began to well up in Peter’s eyes as he looked around for signs. The adrenaline was leaving him and he was left with shock. “There’s a subway..”

“Any independent retailers buddy, I’ve got sixty subways from where the mission was and we’ll go to everyone to find you but that might take a while,” Tony coaxed sensing Peter’s fight or flight was fading and he was going to crash any minuete.

“Okay, ah, Steve’s Saddle Fitter’s, Phone Phixes, thats with a ‘p,h’-”

“Gotcha buddy, we’re taking off right now. Is Steve with you,”

Peter looked back towards the dumpsters in spite of himself, there was silence on the other line and Peter knew the other Avenger’s were waiting for a response “yeah he’s uh got a bad concussion or something and his ear drums kinda fucked.”

“That’s alright, Cho will fix him right up. What about you buddy, just keep talking as long as you can,” Tony encouraged him.

Peter had to do a quick mental check of himself, “I’ve got a cut from my chest to the bottom of my ribs but I’ve just been sealing it with web fluid. Uhm, the blast released a gas and our healing it’s, it’s not working and, I. I don’t know about Steve, his eyes have been weird anyway but my eyesight and strength is playing up. We’re on our own.”

“No you’re not Pete, we’re on our way.” 

-

Peter hung up after he found his knees beginning to shake, he curled up by Steve who was dozing slightly. Assured that Steve was asleep and no one else was around, Peter let himself cry with relief.

He was tired, so, so tired. 

When Tony stepped out of the helicopter an hour and a half later he tried to wake Steve and then proceeded to panic when he wouldn’t wake up. Tears started streaming down his face  _ oh god he’s dead i shouldn’t have let him sleep. _

“Hey, hey kiddo that’s a bag of rubbish Steve’s alright look, alive and kicking,” Tony was kneeling in front of him. 

Peter was sobbing now, every bone in his body exhausted. But it was okay, everything was gonna be okay. After a medic dissolved the web and bega stitching it up, Peter fell asleep in the gurney to the continuous  _ whamp whamp _ of the chopper propellers. 

  
  



End file.
